Some statements may merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Fluids with a viscosity that is individually tailored for a variety of physical and chemical conditions are needed to treat subterranean formations for the recovery of hydrocarbons. Often, to achieve a specific viscosity, a vicosifier will be introduced to a fluid, then pumped down a wellbore to fracture the formation rock. The variety of viscosifiers commercially available for this purpose is vast. Often, however, a small subset of commodity grade viscosifiers is selected for use. These viscosifiers may benefit from the presence of a crosslinker to increase or otherwise tailor the resulting fluid viscosity. The crosslinkers are selected for their ability to encourage crosslinking of the viscosifier depending upon the formation conditions and viscosifier properties. However, methods and compositions are needed so that the crosslinker is relatively easy to introduce to the treatment fluid, is stable during transport and active upon introduction to the fluid and/or upon exposure to subterranean formation conditions, and requires less bulk for transport to a work site.